Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land
Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land (or Welcome to HTF Land for short) is a spinoff created by STITCH62633 from deviantART. Unlike the original HTF, there are human characters and rarely bloody scenes. The style used in this spinoff is inconsistent between the original HTF and anime. Main characters There are many characters featured in the spinoff, but the ones having major roles are possibly Cuddles, the yellow rabbit, and Casey, the pink-haired girl. There are also other major appearing characters like Flaky, Flippy, Lifty, and Shifty, plus some human characters. Summary This spinoff tells the adventures of Casey, a human who accidentally discovers the HTF Land, where creatures known as Tree Friends live. She first befriends Cuddles then meets the rest of the HTF gang. Later, more and more humans enter the place, including Casey's friends. Casey, along with the HTF gang, must stop the evil people and regain peace in HTF Land. List of episodes This lists the possible order of episodes in this spinoff. (Note that several episode titles are fixed from the original) Season 1 #Happy Tree Friends Land #Jussy #Lilly #Lifty and Shifty #Disco Bear #Splendid #Flaky and Flippy #Flaky and Petunia #Pop and Cub #Sniffles and Cro Marmot #Lumpy #Idol Curiosity #The Mall #Halloween #The Egyptian #Nutty's Fairy Tail #Flaky and Cub Got Lost #The Mission (Part 1) #The Mission (Part 2) Season 2 #Brandy Vs. Flippy #Mimi #Connor's (Stripes') Love Sight #The Alien from the Outer Space #A Trip to Paris #The Amazing Fresko #Copper #The Sleeping Rose #All Hail Princess Jussy #Rematch: Splendid Vs. Splendont #Giggles and Cuddles, Love at Their Sight #Trappy #The Carnival Express #Helping Kitty #Casey's and Lilly's Slumber Party #Casey and Jussy, Princesses of the Sea #Entering Casey's Dreamland #Mime's Love Life #The Chosen One (Part 1) #Buddhist Monkey (The Chosen One Part 2) #The Book of Crime #Operation: Panda Mom and Baby #Casey and the Tree Friends Reunion #Lifty's Love Life with Zoey #Holiday at India #High School Paradise #Friends for Everyone #The Tiki Forest of Tiki Tree Friends #The Evil Clone of Evil Casey #The Big City and the Land of Atlantis #Alex the 13th #Mimi's Big Adventures #The Evil Rat #Disco Viva, Disco Love #A Hunting Way We Go #Operation: Work Out #Bottom of the Ocean #Casey and Brandy, Trouble in Chinatown #Evil Flippy (Part 1) #Evil Flippy (Part 2) #Casey's Graduation Day Season 3 #The Happy Tree Friends Go to College #A Road to Great Outdoors #Kimco #A One Way Hike to Tokyo's Paradise of Romance (Part 1) #A One Way Hike to Tokyo's Paradise of Romance (Part 2) #Flippy's Past #Flaky the Idol #Lifty's and Zoey's First Date #Mimi's Petsitting #Buddhist Monkey, Master of Kung Fu Style #The Love Club #Flakyrella #Winter, Wonder, Ice #Lifty and Shifty, Scene of the Crime #Kimco Enters the Happy Tree Friends Land #The Nightmare Before Flaky #H.T.F. Goes to the Game #Splendid and Splendont, Which Side Are You In? #Casey the Girl Scout #All Hail Remi the Prince #Yo Ho, Yo Ho, the Seal Lights For Me! #Enter the Garden of Happiness #Truth Today, Banned Tomorrow #The Legend of Tom the Warrior #Lifty and Shifty in Viva Mexico #One Way Hike to Vacation Express #Next Stop is Italy Express #Shannon the Disco Fan #Little Miss Giggly #Shifty is in Love with Konani #On the Road to Tennessee #The Party Planner Welcome to HTF Land: Doshi Destiny episodes (Season 1) #When We Meet, We Become Friends #Riceball Seller #My Dear Giggles #A Garden Named Petunia #Mole is Coming to Town #Little Miss Flaky #Mr. Tamiko the Prankster Prince #Mime the Great #Happy Dojo Day #The Return of Flippy the Green Bear #Nutty the Sugary Nutcase #Entering Disco Bear's Love Zone #Handy Dandy #On the Road to Hiking Exploration #Pop and Cub in Toyland #The Day at the Beach #The Happy Tree Friends Memories #The Raccoon Brothers #Operation: Rampage Express #The Amazing Splendid #Lovely Jussy #Russell the Pirate #Lumpy the Blue Moose #Cro Marmot the Ice Cream Man #Stacy the Mysterious Blue Porcupine #One Way Hike to Okinawa Paradise #Girls' Night Out with Lammy and Mr. Pickels #The Mysteries of the Japanese Spider, Belldum #Cuddles, Giggles, and Zora Save the Christmas #Happy Wonderland #Cobo the Dancing Lion #Flippie the Dolphin #Flaky and Casey Reunion #The Friendship of Yin and Yang #I Scream, You Fear #Happy Spring Girls #Welcome to the Mr. Cottontail's #The Return of Evil Flippy (Part 1) #The Return of Evil Flippy (Part 2) #One Big Happy Tree Friends Welcome to HTF Land: Doshi Destiny episodes (Season 2) #The Cherry Tree of Friendship #Cute But Beautiful Miko #My Dearest Twinkle #My Dear Friend Lilly #Paint 626 #Zora and Brandy #The Return of Splendont #Petunia vs. the Japanese Mud Monster #Mimi's Back in Action! #The Diva, The Fiva, Flipleah #Happy Nature Friend (Part 1) #Happy Nature Friend (Part 2) #Happy Nature Friend (Part 3) #Happy Pink Day #The Mysteries of the White Prince #On the Race to Victory #Zora's Loving Mother #I See London, I See France, I See A Host Club (crossover special with Ouran Host Club) #One Big Mystery #Life is What You Bake #Handy and Petunia, Love Forever #Happy Kyoto Model #One Big Lucky Gal (crossover special with Lucky Star) #My Best Friend Teddy #The Diva Sisters #Crystal Aquarium (Part 1) (crossover special with Mermaid Melody) #Crystal Aquarium (Part 2) (crossover special with Mermaid Melody) #Crystal Aquarium (Part 3) (crossover special with Mermaid Melody) #The Three Amigos #Volleyball Paradise #Lovers Got a Date by Destiny #Giggles, Princess of Happiness #Love Triangle Goes Wrong #Double Trouble! Flippy Vs. Evil Flippy! #The Mysterious Nebula #Happy Ending (Part 1) (crossover special with Fruits Basket) #Happy Ending (Part 2) (crossover special with Fruits Basket) #Happy Ending (Part 3) (crossover special with Fruits Basket) #Happy Ending (Part 4) (crossover special with Fruits Basket) #Happy Ending (Part 5) (crossover special with Fruits Basket) #The Happy Tree Gang Goes to the Universal Studio Welcome to HTF Land: Love and Peace episodes (season 1) #Neighbors in the City #High School Paradise #The Amazing Class President #The Simes Sisters #The Animal Hunter Squad #Enter the Dreamland #The Granting Fairy #Maruco's Challenge #The Gypsy's Sisters #Thunder and Lightning #The Return of Disco Shannon #A Boy Named Haku #Zora in Nightmare Land #The Princess Warriors #The Return of Buddhist Monkey #Haku's Secret #Amy's Secret File #Rako, the Handsome Guy in School #My Hot Cousin is Coming to Town #Welcome to the Fun Fair #Lura's and Zora's Greatest Adventures #Flaky Comes Home #My Friend Maldy is Kidnapped by the Zoruoco Twins #The Return of Cursed Idol #Miss Princess Popular, Casey #Evil Flippy's Revenge #One Way Trip to Subway Express #Maldy's Secret #Stacy vs. Jolto (Part 1) #Stacy vs. Jolto (Part 2) #Stacy vs. Jolto (Part 3) #The Return of Casey's Clone #The Big Green #The Adventures of Sif Con #Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters (Part 1) #Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters (Part 2) #Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters (Part 3) #Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters (Part 4) #Happy Tree Friends vs. The Animal Hunters (Part 5) #Shifty Has a Crush on Gina #Zora and Haku, the First Kiss of Love Welcome to HTF Land: Love and Peace episodes (season 2, season 4 in the main series) #Casey's Dad Gets a Flu #Cloe's Popular Party #Happy Tree Friends Game Land #She's a Ninja Warrior #Handy's House of Tree Friends #Count Gothteya #Kimco's and Nutty's Ice Adventures #Lammy's Love Game #I Survive a Scary House #I Love the New Girl #UFO Lumpy #The Lucky Rich Boy #Princess Flakida #Little Miss Jenny #Casey and Tree Friends, a Chinese New Year #The Dance of Rio #Cici and Amber #Beware of Haruhi and Yuki (crossover special with Haruhi Suzumiya) #Lady Adora #Chicago During Summer #I'm Not Your Slave #The Story of Four Rubies #I See Love, I See Jealousy #My Dear Friend Sue #The Love of My Heart (Part 1) #The Love of My Heart (Part 2) #Beware of Whistle, the Mad Dog #The Broken Heart #The Prince's Bride #The Mysterious Purple Raccoon #Maple the Bad Babysitter #The Goobeger Gang #The Little Mermaid Lammy #Lifty and Shifty, Gold Under #The Mystery of the Prince of Thieves #Casey's Loving Mother #Casey's Necklace (Part 1) #Casey's Necklace (Part 2) Season 5 (Doshi Paradise) #The Tree Friends Meet the Island of Paradise #Team Tree Friends #The Big Party #The Great Day Out #Flaky the Mama (Part 1) #Flaky the Mama (Part 2) #The Great White Hawaiian Dragon #The Lineage of the Great Hawaiian Blue Whale #A True Friendship #Lia vs. Mickey #Beach Party Disaster #The Best Group Buddy Ever #The Vida Sisters #Buddhist Monkey Has Returned #Zora and the Foxes #I See London, I See Cash #The Land of Chocolate #Casey Sleeps at the Garden #The FBI Animal Cops #I Know Your Secret #The Lifeguard #Blue Waterfall Paradise #The May Day Showdown #The Cupid of Love (Part 1) #The Cupid of Love (Part 2) #The Cupid of Love (Part 3) #The Cupid of Love (Part 4) #Disco Berry Day #Sniffles the Genius #Theme Park Paradise #Generic Tree Ninjas Strike Back #My Big Boy Cub #The Diary of Casey's Parents #The Evil Princess Nagoda (Part 1) #The Evil Princess Nagoda (Part 2) #The Evil Princess Nagoda (Part 3) #Ember's True Friend Season 6 (Thailand Adventure) #My Dear Panda Mom #Baby on Board #The Hunt Forest #The Spelling Bee #Cro-Marmot Returns #Splendid to the Rescue #Flaky in Wonderland #The Return of Truffles the Pig #The Tree Friends' Nature Again #Welcome to Thailand's Beach #Panda Mom's and Pop's First Date #My Shiny Armor (Part 1) #My Shiny Armor (Part 2) #Lumpy's Pet Elephant Returned #Toothy's Pet Turtle #My Dear Lovely Straps #Eef and Her Rival #Lifty's Love Feeling #The Super Squad #The Blue Tiger's in the House #The Milkyway of Love #Handy's Birthday Gift #Here's Jussy! #The Secret of the Paradise Beach #Oh, My, Goddess! #Haku Has Returned #Zora's and Haku's First Date of Love #Welcome to Thailand's Phiphi Beach #Tiger General Strikes Back #Home at Last #Friends Forever Season 7 (New York Paradise) #Welcome to New York City #Flaky and Casey's Friendship #The Cutest Thing Ever #Lifty and Shifty in the Big City #The Tree Friends are Back in Action! #Calling Dr. Tree Friends #Me and My Neighbor #Table For Free #Shifty and Patty #Girlfriends Wanna Have Fun #Supermodel Showdown #Larua's Popstars #New York's Zoom of Doom #Peeping Tom #Welcome to Ice Cream Land #Here's Fliqpy! #My Lovely Friend #Fifi's Temptation (crossover special with Tiny Toon Adventures) #Giggles' Magical Apples #The Party House #Maple Has Returned #The Return of Whistle the Dog #Fliqpy's Dream #My Little Dollie #Flaky's Dreams #My Dear Princess Giggles #Mimi is in the City #One Heck of a Puppy #The Return of the Black Rat #Thanksgiving Paradise #The Ghost of the Siren Song #Teamwork #Brandy Strikes Back #Best Snow Day Ever #My Dear Sister #Disco Devia #The Beauty of Romance #Splendid the Babysitter #Mime's Great Show #Cuddles the Cottontail #Flaky and Splendont, Lost in the Big City #Beauty and the Prince #Sir Thomas (Part 1) #Sir Thomas (Part 2) #Sir Thomas (Part 3) #Sir Thomas (Part 4) #Our Journey Has Ended Season 8 (A New Journey) (combines with the HTF Adventures universe) #A New Day (Part 1) #A New Day (Part 2) #Welcome to Happy Tree Kingdom #Reddy and Kelly #Nutty and Sniffles, Back in Action! #Beware of Bowser #Flaky's Great Day at School #My Friend Bella #My Dear Neena #Here's Flippy #Welcome Home, Copper #Lovely Giggles #When A Mad Plant Attacks #Cinco de Mayo Disaster #Tacho's Will, Tacho's Way of Lifetime #The Haunting Ghost of Doom #Zora Has Returned #Casey Discovers the Guardian Warriors #The Great and Powerful Splendid and Splendont #Here's Flaffy! #Flipleah Has Returned (Part 1) #Flipleah Has Returned (Part 2) #Flipleah Has Returned (Part 3) #Dodgeball Day #Giggles and Toothy, Lost at the Unknown Island #Bowser's Plans #Bowser vs. Neena #Allayna in the Big City #The Power of Youth #Do I See Jealousy? #My Secret is Revealed #All Hail the Koopa King #My Little Eggy #My First Kiss #Nutty in Candyland #Welcome to Disco Party #Mime's Greatest Show on Earth #The Diary of Zora's Parents #My Friends or Foes #Sister #Monster Twins #New Girl #The Beach of Paradise #Show Down #My Prince #My True Love #The Cook Off #Coconut #Ana's Adventures #The Bear and the Rabbit #Zora's Birthday Party #Pay Back (Part 1) #Pay Back (Part 2) #Winter Snowy Date #My Musical Clock Seiko #Welcome to the Aquarium #The Day at Lincoln Park Zoo #Chicago Bulls, Here We Come! #Me and My Cubs' Game Season 9 (crossover with Kirby and Touhou) #A Brand New Member #A New Journey #Toothy's and Nutty's Adventures #King Dedede #Shifty's Love Bug #Josie's Date #Disco or No Disco #Sugarland #Another Villain's Buddy #Princess Daydream #Happy Seasons #Bike Racer #Angel's Ghost #Fire Poppers #Kirby? #Disco Bear's Bad Hair Day #Happy Clover #Ice Breaker #Royal Kingdom #Clause for a Day #Year of the Water Snake #Tears of Joy #Flipqy's Dream Land #Yoshi #Twin Sister's Best Friend Forever #Happy Tree Friends Meet GoGoRiki #Judging Pies #The Love and the Crystal Kingdom #Comic Book Day #Petsitters #Easter Madness #Bowser and King Dedede's Game Zone #To Art or Not to Art #When Squid Girl Attacks #Princess' Royal Twins #Mushroom Boy #Music Day #Dino-Rampage #Kirby's Great Outdoors #Flippy and Fliqpy's Birthday Bash #Flaky vs. Scratch and Grounder #Happy Tree Friends vs. Karl #Yukari and Oliver the Poison Pony #Hokey Pokey, Hockey Pokey #I Got a Date with the Princess #Officer's Cafe #Payback #Happy Tree Scouts #Mighty Handy #Rolling Heights #Silence #Meta Knight #Computer Master #Bug City #Claw Master #Kailani #My Little Chibi-Chibi #The Grand Ball of Heaven #Ship Wreck #Fliqpy's Feelings #King Nutty #China Doll #Lela #The Deep Sea #Best Summer Ever #Beach Island #A Spy #Chaos (Part 1) #Chaos (Part 2) #Chaos (Part 3) #Splendid's Anniversary #My New Neighbor #Moon Princess #Ghost Princess #Angel #The Raven #Snowland #Everyone Loves Flaky #Princess Lola #I'm Your Garden #Splendid's Babysitting Chaos #Fight to the End #My Cousin Linda #The Thunder Bolt Club #Pet Chaos #Princess Chi-Chi #My Little Casey #Shifty's Fantasy Land #My Boyfriend Is a Hungry Wolf #Nightmare of Leech #History (Part 1) #History (Part 2) #Karen #The Queen (Part 1) #The Queen (Part 2) #The Queen (Part 3) #Best Friend Day #Blackmail #The Book (Part 1) #The Book (Part 2) #The Book (Part 3) #The Book (Part 4) Episodes by other people This lists episodes not made by STITCH62633. #Future of Magical One #House Heads Circles #Medium Red Fried Hare #Hanging Out with Hibiki! Star Wars with Lumpy! #Nightmare Before Dolly-O-Ween Movies #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land: The Movie #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land Movie: The Great Spirit of Rio #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 2: The Gold of Cyrus #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 3: The Tales of the Chinese Princess #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 4: A Race to the Ice Castle #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 5: The Book of Wonderland #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 6: The Secret of the Blue Rose #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 7: A Crystal Heart of Friendship #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 8: The Tale of the Golden Ganesha #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 9: The Legend of the Magic Flute #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 11: Mystery of the Crystal Wedding #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 12: The History of the Royal Kingdom #Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land 13: Happy Tree World Specials #The Christmas #New Year #Halloween Games This spinoff has spawned some games on its own. *'Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land DS': A DS game based from the series itself. *'Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land: Techno Mix Dance Party!': Possibly a DDR-type of game featuring the female characters. *'Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land: The Great Family's Golden Tree': A visual novel style of game in which you progress through the story as one of the human characters, Zack or Maria. Gallery Lilly s Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Casey holding Nutty while talking to Lilly. Buddhist Monkey Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Buddhist Monkey explaining something to Casey. The chosesing one Episoed Part by STITCH62633.jpg|Casey surrounded by Generic Tree Ninjas. Mime s love life episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Petunia kisses Mime. All Hail Princess JussyEpisoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Toothy seeing Jussy in a princess outfit. Coper Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Evil Flippy and Copper. Alien from Outer Space Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Stitch's appearance in Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land. Mimi Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Mimi The Mission Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Casey and Flippy surrounded by Tiger Soldiers. Idol Curiosity Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Discovering a cursed idol. Lumpy Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Casey meeting Lumpy. Pop and Cub Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|The gang playing at the beach. Flaky and Petunia Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Casey, Flaky, and Petunia in princess outfit. Flaky and Filppy Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Flaky and Flippy. Splendid Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Lilly and Casey meeting Splendid. Disco Bear Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Lilly dancing with Disco Bear. Lifty and Shifty Episoed by STITCH62633.jpg|Lifty and Shifty protecting Lilly. request_welcome_to_htf_land_2_the_golding_of_cyrus_by_sonichalofan-d5a20v4.png|The poster for The Gold of Cyrus movie, made by Sonichalofan. (still keeping the "Golding" word, though) a_sneak_peek__of_welcome_to_htf_land_saga_movie_s_by_stitch62633-d6510nh.jpg|The sneak peek for the Mystery of the Crystal Wedding movie. Names in other languages Category:Spinoffs